Generally, an air cooling device includes an evaporator, a condenser, a compressor, an expansion valve, and the like, connected to each other by pipes, and lowers a temperature by heat-exchanging a refrigerant circulated therein with indoor air while compressing and expanding the refrigerant.
A chiller for a vehicle according to the related art has a structure in which a battery is cooled by heat-exchanging a cold refrigerant for a vehicle and a hot battery coolant with each other in a dual pipe or similar structure and then introducing the chilled battery coolant into a battery system.
Here, since the chiller should be associated with a vehicle cooling air conditioning system in order to cool the battery coolant, it has a complicated layout.
In addition, a structure of cooling the coolant using a thermoelectric element is configured to include the thermoelectric element, a heat sink cooling the thermoelectric element, and a cooling channel cooling the coolant.
Here, the heat sink is inserted into a coolant tank, and the coolant tank is filled with another coolant to cool the heat sink.
However, in the related art, it is impossible to multiply stack assemblies of the heat sink, the thermoelectric element, and the cooling channel. It is thus impossible to cool a predetermined amount (or more) of coolant, and a temperature of the coolant in the coolant tank cooling the heat sink is raised at the time of use for a long period of time such that cooling performance of the thermoelectric element is deteriorated.